Dear Vanya
by BTS-ARMY
Summary: AU. He was born to kill him. A young man with soft beige hair and glowing amethyst eyes arrives on Yao Wang's doorsteps one day claiming to have amnesia and the only thing he remembers is this house. Letting him in,Yao would never have predicted the nightmares that would follow after a boy who looked so innocent. ROCHU.


AN: Happy rochu week!

I wrote this story a long long time ago; this was actually one of the very first rochu ideas I had. So I apologize for the writing style since I wrote it just as a rough draft (but I'm too lazy to edit it extensively now). The way it's written is not as good as my other stories, especially the multi-chapters fics, but I still dearly love the plot.

Warning: contains a bit of sexual material (nothing too intense though)

* * *

It began with a rainy day and a young man staring at the sky. The young man had a protruding nose, tall stature, amethyst eyes, and hair as white as snow. Unaffected by the rain, he seemed to be in deep thoughts before lowering his eyes and smiled. "God, thank you very much. Now I can finally kill that man."

Yao woke up from the persisting ringing of his doorbell. It must have been one determinant salesperson since he had no visitors. As he opened his door, he locked eyes with a young man who was drenched in rain. "What the fuc…"

"Hi, can I come in?" The violet-eyed boy asked. Even though he was smiling brightly, he was surprised to see the appearance of the Asian man in front of him. He looked too young to be in his thirties. Yao wore baggy sweatpants with a loose white t-shirt tucked in the front, messy black hair tumbled down past his shoulders and even though dark circles were under his eyes, it was undeniable that he was handsome.

"No, what business do you have with me?"

"I have amnesia," the young man started. "I don't remember anything about myself except that this house feels familiar. I feel like I've been here before."

"Sorry kid, I don't know you. You should go to the police or a hospital." Yao didn't budge from the door.

Although he continued smiling, his eyes darkened for a second and he said, "B-but, I'm cold. May I please come inside?" And he started shivering from the soaked clothes. Yao narrowed his eye and realized that he couldn't just shut his door to someone in the rain, not to mention someone with amnesia.

"Fine, come on in." Yao ushered him in, and closed the door behind him. He would never have predicted the nightmares that would follow after a boy who looked so innocent.

After stepping inside of the house, Ivan curiously surveyed the piles of garbage and misplaced objects thrown all over the floor.

"What a mess," he said, giggling.

"How rude," Yao frowned and went to search for a clean towel and clothes. "Here, dry yourself with this." He threw the towel to the boy.

"What do I do with this?" Inspecting the fabric carefully he was confused as to what Yao was referring to.

"You're soaking wet, dry yourself with this towel." Even though Yao thought he couldn't be more clear, the boy stared blankly as him. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he went over to him, grabbed the towel from him and started showing him what he meant. As Yao rubbed the towel over his hair, he couldn't help but feel that this man who was inches taller than him was behaving like a little child.

"What's your name?" Yao asked.

"Oh I don't remember."

"How old are you?"

"I don't remember that either."

"What do you remember?"

"Only that this house feels familiar." As Yao questioned him, he never stopped smiling once and Yao wondered why he wasn't freaked out about his amnesia.

"I'm calling the police," Yao decided.

"No wait!" As Yao was about to grab the phone, he clutched Yao's arm. "This house is all that I remember. There's a very strong memory of this house sleeping within me. Rather than going to the police or hospital, I feel being here is what's going to help me get my memories back. Please… even a little while is fine with me, please let me stay here."

Yao knew he shouldn't have let a stranger into his house, and he knew it was even a worse idea to let him stay. But looking at his face, he couldn't help but feel a bitter familiarity…

"Fine. But the moment you remember something, you're leaving okay?"

"Da!" He smiled and followed Yao as he led him through the house.

"By the way, my name is Yao. Yao Wang." He said while walking in front of the boy, missing the hateful glare in Ivan's eyes as he said his name. _Oh I know_ , the boy thought silently.

Suddenly noticing a kid's drawing hidden within stacks of papers, he said, "Since I don't remember my name, you can call me Ivan."

"No." The answer was firm and swift. Ivan smirked and thought, so he does remember his sins…

"But that name resonates with me! It could be my real name!" Ivan insisted.

Turning around to face him, Yao looked at him for a long time before saying, "Fine…"

"I want to hear you say it!" Ivan pouted childishly.

Just as he thought that Yao was going to show his true colors, Yao rolled his eyes and said, "You're so weird Ivan."

After coming upstairs, he showed him the guest bedroom and seeing that night had already fallen upon them, Yao pulled out some blankets and told Ivan to go to sleep, but if he needed anything his room was next to his. That night, Ivan lay in his bed thinking…planning… listening to the ticking of the clock. He counted the time until that man would be asleep. Then guessing it was already late enough, he jumped down from his bed and pulled out a paper cutter. Its sharp edge glistened in the dark.

Without making any sound, he tip-toed to Yao's room and slowly opened his door. He glared as the door creaked but Yao remained asleep. Standing over the sleeping man, Ivan smiled at how peaceful he looked. How clueless he would be as he was going to be stabbed to death. With that thought in mind, he kneeled down on top of Yao and plunged the razor-sharp metal down.

 _Slash._ Yao's eyes abruptly opened. Looking at the tall man on top of him, he suddenly laughed.

"Aiyahh, what are you doing?"

"Oh I can't sleep," With one hand holding the paper cutter behind his back, Ivan tried to look as earnest as possible. "Can I sleep with you?"

Yao narrowed his eyes, "If there something you want to tell me?"

"I was having nightmares…I'm scared to go back."

He was just like a little kid, Yao thought. Even though he didn't have children, his paternal instincts kicked in and he couldn't help but to feel fondness towards Ivan. Scooting over to give some room for Ivan, Yao reluctantly muttered, "Come on then."

Ivan grinned and positioned himself next to Yao. It was cozy under the blanket and he could feel Yao's warm body next to his. Ivan closed his eyes and imagined himself stabbing Yao over and over again… He envisioned the crimson blood flowing through his fingers and the pale skin tainted with red. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around Yao's waist knowing the man had already fallen back to sleep again.

Instead of killing him now, he would kill him in the future. He would make him fall in love with him and then kill him. Da, that was what he should do. Merely killing him was not enough for the sins he committed…Yao deserved to be killed by someone he loved. Tightening his grip on Yao, Ivan wondered how someone so warm could have a heart so-cold…so merciless. Yao killed his most precious person, and Ivan would do anything to get his revenge.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Two children ran joyfully through trails of wild grass and ancient trees. They loved visiting the national park more than anything. Well, they loved playing with each other more than anything. The Asian boy who was eight years old at the time led the small Russian child through tall trees and fallen branches on the ground. Laughter could be heard for miles, and that summer was the age of innocence.

"Yao-Yao, my feet hurt can we stop?" the blonde haired child asked.

"Wait, hold on. We're almost there." Not letting go of his hand, the older boy continued dragging Ivan along behind him.

When they reached the place Yao was so excited about, Ivan stared in amazement at the sight of a river flowing beautifully in the morning light. Without wasting a second, they both jumped in and played in the water until they were soaked. Even though they both resembled drowned monkeys, they didn't feel cold one bit and laughed at how ridiculous the other one looked.

"I wish we can come here every day," the older boy mused.

"Da! We can!"

"But I'm leaving soon... Our family only came here for the summer."

The violet-eyed child suddenly felt sadness despite always having a smile on his face. "I'll miss you..." Tears were threatening to spill.

"Aww Ivan, don't cry," Yao quickly pulled Ivan into a hug. "We still have a few more days until I leave. And I can always come back next summer!"

"But I want Yao-Yao to stay with me forever." He squeezed his teddy bear sandwiched between him and Yao.

Yao blushed at how cute the Russian boy was. "Aiyah, don't worry! One day... We will be together."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Yao's eyes snapped open and the bright sun assaulted his vision. Rubbing his eyes slowly, he felt dried tears on his cheeks and he grumbled annoyingly. It had been many years since he stopped having these nightmares, but just last night he dreamt about him again... Ivan. At the thought of that name Yao was brought back to the other Ivan currently residing in his house and the memories of what happened yesterday rushed back to his brain. He glanced beside him and found the bed empty. Ivan was nowhere to be found. Then before he could call out to him, he smelled the scent of something burning and muttered a curse under his breath.

Coming downstairs, he was greeted by the sight of Ivan with a frying pan and the stove on fire.

"Good morning Yao-" Before he could finish his sentence, Yao rushed to turn off the stove and threw Ivan out of the kitchen.

After everything had settled down, Yao stared at the unrecognizable black mass on his plate. "You don't know how to cook, do you?" It wasn't a question.

Ivan chuckled nervously. "Frying eggs is very difficult."

To his surprise, Yao started laughing. "Your majesty, which planet did you come from?" Ivan blushed feverishly in response, embarrassed by his own failure. But shockingly Yao picked up his chopsticks and proceeded to eat the possibly inedible over-cooked eggs.

"Damn, that's the worst breakfast I had in years. And that's saying a lot since I survived on instant noodles and McDonald's takeout," Yao said as he finished his last bite. The plate was spotless. "Come on, I'll make you some real food."

"Why did you...You'll die from eating everything on that plate." Ivan lowered his eyes.

"Since you bothered making me breakfast, I can't waste your efforts!" Yao grinned back at him as he chopped the vegetables. Ivan's heart skipped a beat at that smile and momentarily he forgot about his vow to kill him. Soon, a bowl of soup was placed in front of him and Ivan picked at the strange vegetables inside.

"I promise you you'll like it. Well at least it's better than what you did." Yao teased and watched as Ivan's face brightened up when he gulped down the food. That child finally smiled, Yao thought pleasantly. Even though his face was always smiling since he met him, somehow it felt forced... Like a mask that concealed his real emotions, but now Yao could tell the smile was genuine.

When Ivan finished his breakfast, Yao carried their plates to the sink and started washing them. He didn't notice Ivan coming up to him and saying, "Please teach me how to fry an egg."

"What?"

"I don't want to kill you with my cooking next time..." Yao blushed a bit at how cute Ivan was acting and turned around so he could see him face to face.

"Okay! I'll teach you the secret art of Chinese cuisine!"

"Umm I'm fine with just cooking eggs," Ivan smiled nervously.

"I was kidding," Yao smirked before drying the dishes and putting them in the cabinet. "Beside it's been a long time since I cooked anything fancy... Anyways, let's go over the basics. First you have to know how to hold the frying pan properly."

"Like this?" Ivan held it like it was a faucet pipe.

"No, like this." Yao went behind Ivan and placed both of his hands over Ivan's. With his head on Ivan's shoulders, he leaned in more and proceeded to demonstrate what he meant. Ivan froze at the physical contact. His heart beat faster and he felt stiff as the Asian man's hands continued to lead him through motions. "...Then after you have the eggs in there, you shake it!"

Yao's breath felt hot behind his ears and he abruptly dropped the pan. "You make it sound so easy," he whined.

"It is easy," Yao chuckled and let go of his hands. "I'm happy that you seem more relaxed today. Someone as young as you should look forward to life... You shouldn't need to hide everything behind that smile."

"Stop talking like an old man," Ivan muttered under his breath and Yao bit down a laughter as he heard what Ivan had said.

"Hey Yao?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow I will try harder... to cook better."

Yao glanced at him and his glowing violet eyes. He had seen them somewhere before, those eyes that demanded undivided attention... "Okay."

Even though Yao's hands had long since left his own pair Ivan could still feel the touch of his fingers. He could still feel his body ever so slightly pressed against his own. If Yao was a normal human being who cared about others, not to mention strangers, why did he kill his best friend?

* * *

Their days passed with relative normality. At first Yao was skeptic about letting a stranger into his house, but the more he observed Ivan the more he realized that he was basically a child stuck in a man's body. When he first met him, his smile was one that hid sadness and unspoken distrust, but as days turned into months, Ivan's smile turned into genuine display of happiness.

Not only did Yao get to know his smile, he also found out about his many other sides. Ivan got scared easily during horror movies. He looked like a warrior determined to survive on the battlefield when he practiced frying eggs in the morning. He was excited every time Yao brought him outside and one time when Yao bought him to a flower shop, he stared at the sunflowers for hours; Yao had to drag him back home. The days they spent together were the best Yao ever spent in the past ten years… If only he could find that object. Where did he put it?

"Yao-Yao, what are you doing?" Ivan curiously looked out of the kitchen at Yao rummaging through the living room.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Yao continued to look through his drawers and cabinets. "I'm just trying to find something… I haven't seen it in like two months."

"Is it important to you?" Ivan asked.

"Um kinda," Yao replied but kept his eyes glued to the living room.

"What was it?"

"It's a teddy bear."

Ivan burst into laughter. "Aren't you too old to keep stuff animals?"

"Aiyah stop laughing! That's why I didn't want to tell you before…" Yao shot him a death glare. "Besides what's wrong with keeping cute things, why do you think I let you stay?"

How did he always find a way to turn the tables around? Ivan wondered with his face red. Suddenly remembering he was still cooking, he quickly checked the eggs in the pan and breathed a sigh of relief. "Yao, breakfast is ready!"

Knowing he wouldn't find the stuff animal today, Yao sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He couldn't believe how fast time had passed. If felt just like yesterday when Ivan almost killed him with his cooking. Chewing the freshly-fried eggs carefully, Yao couldn't help but smile at how far he improved.

"You really improved haven't you? Three months of effort," Yao exclaimed as he took another bite. "Like a one trick pony you only cooked eggs, but I have to say… this is really good."

"It's the first time you said it's good," Ivan smiled brilliantly at him. And for a moment Yao felt himself getting lost in that dazzling grin. His heart twitched and he subconsciously clenched it. Then the discomfort became real pain as he realized his heart problem was acting again. Before he could take his pills, he fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Yao!" Ivan watched in horror as Yao collapsed on the floor. "No Yao! Wake up! You can't die yet!"

"Ha calm down," Yao breathed heavily. "This won't kill me… can you get my pills from the bathroom? They're on the top shelf."

Trembling, Ivan ran upstairs and grabbed the bottle before running back to Yao. He watched as the man swallowed the pills with difficulty and his breathing eventually became normal again. During all of this, Yao's head was rested on Ivan's lap and he gave him a comforting smile as he saw how worried he was.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"About what? My heart condition?" Yao chuckled. "I usually have it under control, but some days it just happens without any warning."

"Is it serious?"

He did not reply.

"Answer me, is it serious?!"

"Well I couldn't afford the surgery, so the doctor said I got a few more months, years, who knows?" He laughed bitterly.

"When did he say this?"

"Ha, two years ago."

They stayed in silence, and the only noise heard in the room were Yao's steady breathing and the clock ticking. Finally Yao broke the silence by saying, "That's why I wanted to find the teddy bear. When I die at least I would have him by my side…"

Ivan carried him to his room and stayed with him until he fell asleep. Then as he softly closed the door behind him, his eyes darkened and the murderous aura echoed from him. He was running out of time. He couldn't wait until Yao fell in love to kill him. He wouldn't let Yao die from a stupid heart attack, no he had to be the one to kill him. Tonight. He would do it tonight.

The sunflowers Yao bought him had already withered, so he would go to that flower shop and admire the clear blue sky before his hands were dyed with Yao's blood. Wondering thoughtlessly on the street, he couldn't help but notice he had already left the sight of familiar shops and was at a part of the town he didn't recognize.

"Hey pretty boy, are you free tonight?" A middle-aged man called out to Ivan.

"I'm busy," Ivan didn't spare him a glance.

"That's too bad, I was going to pay you~"

Memories of Yao saying he couldn't afford the heart surgery flashed before his mind, and so he glanced back at that guy before following him into an alley.

The night had fallen, and Yao ran through the streets desperately crying out Ivan's name. When he woke up without Ivan anywhere in sight, he knew something was wrong. He searched the entire house for him, and now here he was on the streets trying to find the person who was a mere stranger to him three months ago. Then as he rounded up the corners, he saw Ivan.

"What happened to you?!" Yao stared in shock at Ivan who was half naked "Where's your shirt?!"

"Oh I met a man who told me he was willing to pay me money if I followed him," Ivan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why…?" Yao couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Because you needed the money for the surgery right?"

Yao was left speechless.

"Yao-"

"Did he touch you?"

"No," Ivan stared blankly at him. "All I had to do was to strip in front of some people in a club and I guess I forgot my shirt."

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Yao, I don't care about what happens to me-"

The slap was unexpected and his cheek felt numb from the impact. "Why don't you care about yourself, you big stupid bear!" Yao screamed at the dumbfounded man in front of him. Then he pulled him into his arms. "Do you know how worried sick I was? You have amnesia and you followed someone you didn't even know into a bar and you…" Yao couldn't continue. "Don't do this ever again."

Slowly he wrapped his arms around Yao and let his head relax on his shoulders. "You smell nice, Yao-Yao."

"Don't change the subject!"

Ivan chuckled softly and nuzzled against the soft fabric of his sweater. "I'm sorry… let's go home."

When they returned home, Yao told him to take a shower and he would make something for him to eat. As water was flowing down his body, his mind drifted to the things that must be done tonight. He had waited so long for this. He existed solely for this reason. He must kill off that foolish feeling in his heart before it ruined everything.

With droplets of water still dripping down from his hair, he found Yao resting on the couch.

"The food's in the kitchen," Yao said.

But Ivan was hungry for something else. He walked closer to him. "Yao…"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yao asked with concern in his voice. When he was just about to get up, Ivan lowered himself on top of him with both arms pinning down his shoulders.

"Become one with me."

Yao raised his eyebrow. "Is that suppose to be a joke?"

"No, please… even if it's for a short while, please be with me." Ivan trembled slightly.

"Are you… does this have anything to do with what happened at the club?" Suddenly Yao seemed sad.

"No, I just want to feel what it's like to be loved." Before Yao could question him again, he brought his head down and their lips collided in a tender kiss. Yao froze at Ivan's advance and he felt his soft lips grazing against his own. When Ivan pulled apart from the kiss, he stared passionately at the man beneath him. "I want you."

At the sound of Ivan's last words, Yao pulled him into another kiss that was not as innocent as the one before.

* * *

This kiss became something more and although Yao wondered if it was morally right to be doing this, Ivan's hands and tongue disabled his ability to think, and Yao felt himself losing in euphoria and desire. Soon their clothes were thrown on the floor and Yao wrapped his legs around Ivan's lean torso as Ivan crushed their hips together and pressed his member deeper and deeper into Yao's canal. The Asian man wanted to cry, not because of the pain or that he was in any way being mistreated, but because he didn't ever want this connection to end. He didn't deserve to be loved. Not after what he had done.

Sure, he had relationships in the past but nothing felt as real as the moments he shared with this stranger whom he had only known for three months. No… perhaps he did know him. Those icy amethyst eyes that ignited storms of furry, seemingly so kind, yet something else lurked underneath.

"Aghhhhh…!" Yao moaned as another hard thrust was pushed inside of him. These acts of passion did not come from a person with amnesia who randomly showed up on his doorsteps one day. The boy with a perpetual smile on his face knew him… but where?

Ivan clung to Yao desperately. He wanted to feel every inch of his skin, wanted to imprint himself on every part of his body. He was running out of time. This man didn't belong to him, but just for a short while he wanted to know what it felt like to be his lover. If he imagined hard enough, he could pretend they were a real couple who were making love to each other because there was no one in the world they'd rather be with. If he closed his eyes, he could almost envision them having a future together. But he needed to look at Yao…needed to remind himself that this was the person who killed his best friend. Yao was evil… yet so beautiful.

By the time they were tainted by each other's essence, the food in the kitchen had already gone cold.

"You made such a mess on the couch," Yao sighed as he ruffled the boy's hair slightly. Ivan's head was buried on his chest and he couldn't see anything except the top of his head. The boy remained silent for a while before saying, "Let me go and clean myself up."

Yao watched as he disappeared upstairs. Glancing back down at himself, he groaned and grabbed a box of tissues. As he pulled up his pants and put on his clean shirt, he felt his heart compressed and the blood rushing to his brain. It was getting worse every day; he really didn't have that long to live.

Grunting a bit, Yao forced himself to lie down on the couch again and closed his eyes to rest. After a while, he felt another body getting on top of him and smiled knowing it was Ivan. The blonde-haired man snuggled against him and Yao forced himself to not show his increasingly severe heart problems.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"In the morning...go to the police… I can't take care of you anymore. More importantly, I'm scared I'll fall in love with you. I don't deserve to love anyone… Please… please leave."

"What a cruel man," Ivan whispered before plunging a knife into the pillow Yao was lying on. Feathers drifted around them and Ivan suddenly resembled the angel of death. He pressed the edge of the knife into Yao's neck and watched as a string of blood slid down from the small punctured hole.

"…Are you going to kill me?"

"Da, I've waited for this moment for so long. I made up the whole story about me having amnesia just so I could kill you with my own hands. You're probably wondering why I'm doing this da? You see… you killed my best friend! You let him wait for you and you never came back! HE DIED WAITING FOR YOU!"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

To children, promises were unbreakable. They were the foundation which trust was built upon.

"Boys aren't supposed to kiss other boys! That's disgusting!" The Asian boy blushed.

"But this will be a goodbye kiss since you're leaving tomorrow!" Being too innocent to comprehend what he was suggesting, the Russian child whined. "Besides, Mommy said kissing was done between two people who love each other very much, well I love you!"

"You're too young to understand love!" Yao said even though he was only three years older.

"But…" Ivan pouted. "This is the last day I'll see you…"

Unable to resist the younger child's charm, Yao turned his head away from him and said, "Fine…come meet me tonight at the spot I showed you before…I'll kiss you then." His face was flaming red.

Ivan smiled brightly, "Pinky promise?"

"Yeah…" Yao extended his pinky and the two small fingers intertwined together. There were no signs pointing to a tragedy, but that was exactly what was waiting to befallen on two innocent lives.

That night Ivan sneaked out of his house and waited by the river for Yao to come. Yao never did. When he got home that day, his parents told him that their plans had changed and they were departing early. Even though Yao begged his parents to stay for one more day, they thought he was merely too stubborn to comply. Eventually Yao agreed to leave when they told him they were going to treat him to ice cream on the way. As their car drove away, Yao thought about the Russian boy waiting for him. _He'd leave when he realizes that I'm not coming right?_ Yao reassured himself. Besides, there was always next summer.

Not for Ivan. Summer rain always came at an unexpected time, and that day a mud slide occurred that ended the life of one child. His body was found in the river several weeks later.

* * *

"DO YOU RECOGNIZE ME NOW?! YAO! DO YOU REALIZE THE LIFE YOU RUINED, AND THE FAMILY YOU DESTROYED!" He pressed the knife harder into Yao's smooth skin.

But to his surprise, Yao merely smiled sorely. "It's you Vanya," His hand reaching out to touch Ivan's face. "I never forgot about him even for a second… it was my fault. If only I didn't… I suppose it's time for me to fulfill that promise right? He waited for too long. Thank you Vanya, please kill me."

A single tear rolled down his face as his heart violently squeezed against his ribcage. Yao closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Suddenly Ivan dropped the knife and shook the man in his arms, "What are you doing Yao?! Wake up!"

The Asian man stayed motionless and Ivan felt fear for the first time. No, this wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't the answer he was looking for. He ran out of the house and banged on the neighbors' doors forcefully. "Please help me! Someone call the hospital, a man is dying!" He cried and cried as tears fell like the storm that took away his best friend's life.

Yao stirred from his deep slumber with an oxygen mask on his face. He surveyed the hospital room he was in until his eyes landed on the man standing close to his bed.

When Ivan saw that Yao had woken up, he walked up to him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I really wanted to kill you, that was the whole plan," Ivan mused bitterly. "But when I put that knife on your neck, I realized I couldn't do it. When I saw you having a heart attack, that moment I knew there was nothing I wanted more than for you to live."

"Vanya…"

"I fell in love with you," Ivan grinned childishly. "Perhaps I had always been in love with you. The moment you held me in your arms, I knew I wanted to spend my entire life with you as unworthy as I am… You didn't kill Ivan, that wasn't your fault. So please live, Yao. Please…"

Yao pulled off his oxygen mask and kissed him one more time. Their lips embraced each other and whispered sweet words that would be carved down for eternity. When their lips finally separated from one another, Ivan smiled with tears in his eyes. "Thank you for loving me all these years."

Just like magic, the man was gone. Yao tightly squeezed the teddy bear in his arms, and let his own teardrops fall on Vanya's soft furs and eyes made of glass.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Yao-Yao, as a going-away gift I'll give you my teddy bear!"

"Aiyahh I can't take that!"

"Da you can! I want you to have something to remember me by."

"But it's yours…"

"And now it's yours!"

"Fine… Wow, it's so cute."

"I know right! What are you going to name him?"

"Umm, I'll call him Vanya!"

"Isn't that my name?"

"But he looks just like you! He even has white furs and purple eyes!"

"Hey I'm not a bear!"

"Haha, I know."

The Asian boy cuddled the toy bear close to his heart. He loved the adorable bear very much, and had a feeling the bear liked him back too.

 _FIN._

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
